


Normal Life

by IWannaBeAWriter



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Kidnapping, Older Sibling Huey Duck, ducktales - Freeform, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: Getting used to the press was something new for the triplets. They wanted an escape. With their newfound fame, they never would have figured being kidnaped was a thing.





	1. Poor to Rich

When the boys moved in, it made national news overnight. Three puckly nephews of Scrooge McDuck who were unknown until today. Builles, old friends, and teachers from their old school blew up the internet. People would  _pay_ money just to hear stories from their point of view from when they were famous. Even their old babysitter who only stayed around for a day that told Donald they were 'living nightmares' tried to crawl back to see the 'little angels'.

They tried to attend their old school again, and it was found they were no longer normal kids. Scrooge transferred them to a more private school. Before they were freaks, losers, and poor kids. Teased for not having parents, living on a houseboat with their Uncle. Even that their new school, the camera's flashed, blinding them. Pens and paper shoved in their faces, invading their personal bubbles. Louie seemed to be the one the fans went to first, the youngest and often gave in to his desires for money kept him posing for the photos. Dewey's math teacher said he would give him an A if he introduced him to Scrooge. 

Scrooge had Webby's grandma homeschool them after that. Huey always felt sick when old classmates would suck up to his brothers, begging for details about their new life. 

Dewey always thought that living with the one and only Scrooge McDuck would be the passage to the good life, something they never got to have. For the first few days, they had the times of their life. Seeing places they never thought they would, going on life threating trips that kept them on their toes. 

After the initial fab of the McDuck triplets settled down, things took a turn for the worst. They were suddenly spoiled brats, gold diggers, rats. Louie never thought he would prefer loser.

Such titles only existed behind their backs, any other time they were suckups and pretended to be their friend. Huey was tired of it. A small part of him missed the houseboat. They didn't have to worry about the latest drama the news would spin, fake friends, or worrying about his brother being attacked by reporters desperate for the next scoop. The good life did have its perks though. 

Going out in public was a big no-no. Huey knew his younger brothers were feeling the heavyweight and stress of their newfound fame, it was tiring. Suggesting the Arcade gave them something to do. It was one of their favorite spots when they lived at the pier. It was cheap and easy to get too. Uncle Donald was tight on money, but never minded giving his boys five dollars to spend. 

Getting there now was a bit more difficult, Scrooge put himself away from town to try and avoid the press, and the Arcade was in the shady part of town, so a bus ride was needed. 

"Uncle Donald?" Dewey caught the eye of his Uncle. "Can we have five dollars?" Dewey first wanted to ask Scrooge but was quickly shot down by Huey. Scrooge was uptight about his money, it would be likely no if they asked for even the smallest amount of cash. 

"Why?" Donald asked. He had a thought, but if the boys would really want to go down to the Arcade, it would be a hard no. It was too far. Donald never liked that place anyway. 

"We wan-" Huey started but was swiftly shot down by Louie who was catching the rouse. "We  **wanted** to go to the movies, you know, the ones really close by." Louie smiled innocently. 

"Oh! Yeah here you go, boys!" Donald said, pulling out a five. He collected and saved a bit of cash since he no longer had bills to pay. Guess he didn't know that three kids could not get into a movie with five bucks. 

Louie yanked the money. "Thanks, uncle Donald!" They called as they ran down to their bedroom, careful to avoid Webby's. She was the first real friend Dewey and his brothers got. She was close to all of them, she was a part of the McDuck family, but she was Dewey's best friend. Webby and Dewey did everything together. When it was brought up to bring her along, they agreed it should just be them. A brothers outing isn't something that was common since they moved in. 

"I'm so excited!" Huey gushed. Its been forever since it was just them. Video games were a bonus. Louie wanted to see the con ways of the bad guys, Dewey wanted to play the most vilenot gamehe could find; the ones that always end up in a bloody mess, and Huey wanted to see how the mysterys played out. 

"Me too! It's gonna be the highlight of this week!" Louie returned, grabbing his backpack full of snacks they plan on sneaking in. 

"I can't wait to play a war game!" Dewey said, punching at the air. Donald never let him play went they would go, but what Donald doesnt know wont hurt him. 

"No way Dewey," Louie said, rolling his eyes. "Everyone already knows that the anti-hero games are better."

"That's where you're wrong my dear brother. M rated games are better in every way." 

"Shutup Dewey! Their cheesey and overrated!" 

Huey rubbed his temples, his brothers were pushing is buttons. "Guys! If we don't leave right now, its gonna get too late."

"Tell Dewey to stop be annoying!" Louie claimed, pointing a finger at his brother. Only Louie and Dewey could fight about a video games that they haven't even played yet.

Knowing they would be attacked by reporters, they couldn't leave through the front gate, they had to go around back. A secret entrance Scrooge had to avoid any drama.  Since the news was still fresh on their case, they had to wear hoodies to cover their faces, not that Louie minded. 

Adjusting the backpack Louie had resting on his back, they scaled the window and headed towards the back gate. 


	2. Arcade Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a short chapter! The plot will pick up in the next chapter and it will be MUCH longer to make up for this short one.

Hoping the fence took more effort then Louie would have liked. When it even came into view, the load of the backpack was put onto Dewey. Louie had accepted defeat. 

"Just jump Louie!" Huey shouted from below. His brother had managed to pull up to the top, only to get stiff nerves and perch himself. Dewey had been the first to conquer it, with Huey and their inspiring words to try and get Louie up along with them. 

"I-I'm trying Dewferd!" Louie snapped. He's only been deathly scared of heights his whole life. Louie has been the more sensitive out of the three, it was knowledge everyone in the house had. Donald had to make sure Scrooge knew, and that Louie could be, clinging, at times.

Huey elbowed the brother that had managed to get the ground. "It's okay Louie! We'll catch you!"

"We will?"

"You will?" Nodding in confirmation, Huey held his arms out, making a point. Taking a deep breath, Louie detached himself and freefell towards the ground. Dewey groaned, pushing Huey and Louie off him.

"Nice landing." Dewey laughed, shaking off the dust and dirt that had attached to his shirt. 

"What can I say? I have a talent." Had it be anyone else Louie was with, he never would have gotten off. He trusts his older siblings. 

The three, with Huey leading the way, (Louie could not be trusted) they walked towards downtown with the purpose of catching a bus. Immensely, they caught the starring of strangers.

"Is it just me...Or is everyone looking at us?" Louie mumbled. Huey didn't think that going into town was such a good idea anymore. 

"It's the McDuck triplets!"

"Where're their bodyguards?" Bodyguards, why would they need bodyguards?

"Get em!" That's why. That's why Bodyguards.

"Run!" Huey shouted, grabbing the other two by the wrists and kicking starting into action. 

"Why a-are they chasing.. us?!" Louie huffed, he wasnt used to his much yelling. 

"I think- Cause were famous now?" Dewey answered. The crowds continued to chase them down a few more blocks.

"Quick! In here!" Huey commanded, ducking into an ally and behind a few trashcans. Pounding and screaming passed by them, but they didn't let their breath go till the shouts stopped.

"Should we go back home?" Huey asked. A trip to the Arcade was something they all wanted (and needed) but that stampede was out for blood. Huey thought for a few seconds that they would be trampled. A running risk of his brothers getting hurt was not a risk he was willing to take.

"No way!" Louie and Dewey answered, catching each other's surprise. synchronized talking was something they had thought they had grown out of. Old habits die hard.

"We can't go home now!" Louie flawed, going back would only resit in the same outcome.

"Yeah!" Dewey encouraged. "Twice, it's only a block of way. Guess those fans were good for something." Dewey shrugged.

Huey sighed. If they could get inside, they should be home free.

"Okay Okay, let's go." Huey rolled his eyes as Dewey fist bumped the air and exchanged high fives. 


End file.
